Looking through a mirror
by JellyfishTamer
Summary: Alfred has been used to the fat jokes. But when the fat jokes got out of control his confidence dwindles and stops eating. When his friends start to notice and try to help he's determined that he isn't thin enough. Can they help him before it kills him?
1. Where the trouble begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis powers or their characters. But I do own the teachers.

LTAM...

Alfred could really use a burger right now.

It was a god awful Monday. He was woken up rudely by falling off the bed, he spilt coffee all over his brand new top and you know what's worse? He dropped his cell phone in a puddle short circuiting it. So today was not his day. His twin brother Mattie was staying as far away from his brother as physically possible so he didn't do something that would piss him off.

Looking at his watch he read the numbers that flashed on the screen and swore loudly. Not only did his morning suck balls, but he was going to be late for science class! As he rushed down the empty hallway he nearly tripped over another teacher. Reaching the class he pulled open the door and saw all his fellow peers looking at him along with his teacher who was clearly not amused.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, so glad you could make it to disrupt my class. Now if you could please sit down and make sure that never happens again that would be wonderful." Mr. Milliard said clearly un amused at the interruption he caused as he heard snickers and giggles from his class mates who found such joy in his misery.

"Sorry." Was his grumpy mutter, as he scanned the classroom for a free seat, which to his dismay was only near Ivan Braginsky his oh so best friend.

Ha, yeah fucking right.

Glaring at the Russian, he sat down trying to ignore the false innocent smile that he was given. He looked at the side of his desk where usually a coffee would sit, but being that it spilt all over his top it was absent for this morning.

"How odd Alfred, usually you have a disgusting black substance you call a drink on the side of your desk. I'm surprised! Does this mean you're going to start losing weight and get rid of those hamburgers you love so much?" Alfred twitched slightly in irritation and hurt. Despite how uncaring he is about the insults he usually gets, he is fairly sensitive about his weight. Which he has noticed he's been getting a lot of comments about.

"Fuck off commie; I'm in no mood to talk to the likes of you." Was his hissed reply, as he didn't see the darkened smile and narrowed eyes that were directed towards him, but made the others around him uncomfortable and scoot away from the pissed off Russian.

"Now now Alfred, just because I'm Russian doesn't make me a communist I thought I've told you this already." He let out a dramatic sigh and shrugged his shoulders and continued. "I guess it just doesn't get through your thick skull or tiny brain." Alfred grinded his teeth as he try to pay attention to the lesson and failing miserably, sending him a look that could kill.

"Could you do me a favour and kindly go fuck yourself and leave me alone? Bad enough I have to see your ugly mug everyday let alone have to hear your voice which can make babies cry." With that Ivan was silent and Alfred was happily listening to the lecture he was given, well as happy as he can get while getting homework. The bell had sounded like music to his ears, as he grabbed his bag and rushed towards the changing room of his gym class.

He hated gym, he was never that great at running or strength unless it came to football, but they only do football for two weeks before going on to another sport. Facing his gym locker he started to change while he heard a bit of snickering and whispered fat insults. He bit his lip as he looked down at the slightly bulging stomach. He wasn't that fat, maybe a little overweight for an 18 year old of 5'8 and weighing almost 170 pounds. He changed quickly into his American flag shirt and red running shorts before exiting out of the change room. H walked towards his bushy browed friend who was stretching before the run. Sitting next to the boy he started to copy the movements that his friend had been doing.

"I had to sit next Ivan in science class." Arthur's brows raised up in alarm as his green eyes locked onto Alfred's baby blues. Arthur knows quite a bit at the tense relationship him and the Russian held between them, and he also knew the unpleasant and very violent situations they have gone through. Mostly provoked by Ivan while the first punch was thrown by Alfred.

"Bloody hell Alfred what happened?" Arthur wasn't expected that any hits were thrown being that he was still in the school and that he had no bruises or broken glasses to show any kind of physical violence. But Braginsky was quite known for his verbal abuse which usually lights Alfred's very short fuse.

"Well nothing physical but he commented on my weight again." Arthur mentally sighed in relief as his friend wasn't hurt but covered it up with a snort.

"Well with all those burgers you eat it isn't a wonder, nor could I blame him." Alfred flinched at the words that were said as his own best bud agreed with his worst enemy. Arthur didn't realize that it was not only a sensitive topic for Alfred but a mental blow as he felt harmed by his own friend. Alfred scowled as the gym teacher had made them run two laps as he warned Alfred not to stop his run, effectively embarrassing him and making his other class mates snicker. Oh how today wasn't his day.

The rest of the day was pretty normal as the day went by. As soon as that bell rang he was outside and already walking home.

'_I'm not that fat am I?'_ He thought as he looked down at his stomach and grimaced. Now that he thought about it...Maybe he was a little overweight. He passed by his reflection of a shop window, his grimace turned into a disgusted sneer as he really didn't like what he saw.

'_Okay scratch that I'm really fat.'_ Quickly looking away, he walked towards his house where he was sure his quieter twin brother was. He smiled; surely his brother would cheer him up and make him some pancakes! He always made him pancake when he was dealing with a really shitty day like today. Walking into his house, he grinned at the spotless house.

"Hey Mattie you home?" He called out as he looked around. His brother had a nasty habit of being invisible and scaring the crap out of him. Hearing no answer meant either one of two things. 1. He was not home or 2. He was studying. His guess was number two being that Mattie wasn't the most outgoing boy he knew. So that meant he needed to bug the shit out of his push over of a brother! Huzzah!

Walking up those godforsaken stairs he barged into his twins' room without knocking, it always irritated his brother but by the look on his face he really didn't care. He was hunched over a chair in low lighting of his study lamp. _'Well, it's no wonder why he has such crappy eyesight.'_ With that he hugged Mattie from behind with a grin on his and felt his brother tense.

"Mattie, can you make me pancakes? I've had a really shitty day!" He whined pathetically, noting his brother didn't relax even a bit slightly but just shrugged his shoulders slightly to signal he wanted his brother off him.

"Not right now Al, I'm studying." He mumbled his eyes not even slightly taking his eyes of his notes of book, which displeased Alfred greatly that Matt wouldn't pay attention to him or make him his damn pancakes.

"awe! Please Mattie, i really want pancakes!" Apparently Matt was not in the mood to deal with his brothers annoyances today. He stood up quickly his chair violently knocked over and his face full of irritation and anger. Alfred gulped as he was not prepared for his brother's anger. Matt could be really scary when mad.

"Look Alfred, I'm fucking busy! I'm not your servant or your slave so knock it off. I don't think i have to get away from important studies to move around for your fat ass to be happy, now get out of my room and let me study." He growled, as he aggressively pushed his dumbfounded and offended brother out of his room and on his ass, slamming the door closed and locking it. Depressed wasn't even the word for what Alfred was feeling at the moment. Even his brother thought he was overweight. He frowned, as he rubbed his eyes furiously. He would not cry, heroes did not cry.

'_That's it!'_ He thought as he stomped downstairs and into the kitchen. He was sick of the fat jokes, and he was sick of being overweight. Ripping open the cupboards he laid his eyes on his favourite sugary and salty snacks and he took them into his arms and threw them in the garbage. He'll show them. He'll show all of them that he could be skinny, even skinnier then them if he had to. After he was done that he skipped dinner and went to bed. He was going to start and finish, even if it killed him.

Even if it killed him.

EOC...

A/N: Hey guys! I know the chapter is a little short but this is only a prologue just to test how the story might go. Usually the length is much longer. When I was half way one the chapter I had realized that someone already had done this idea, but I decided to go on with the story anyway. So to inform you that i haven't copied the idea. I'm sorry if my spelling and grammar have been missed when redoing this, but i have a habit of finishing and then checking over at night so I'm so tired that I miss even the most obvious of spelling mistakes. Please guys when you review don't make it flames, i see no point in having them and the worst part is that if you're signed in i can't delete them. Plus being mean is not something you should be proud of. And if you're going to favourite, story alert etc. Please review. I'd like to know feed backs and idea's you guys might like me to put into the next chapter.

Thanks guys! R&R!


	2. The wonders of hunger pains

The alarm clock, they must be made by villains because there is no way they can be a good thing. It was quiet in Alfred's room and for the moment very content. That is until the alarm clock blared in his ear, scaring him and making him fall of the bed in a tangle of arms, legs and warm bed sheets.

Oh how life is so cruel.

With a groan he went downstairs and automatically in the kitchen, peaking in the fridge and seeing nothing but sugary snacks that he forgot to throw away. Reaching in for a piece of chocolate pie he stopped his hand and backed away from the fridge.

"_Nuh – uh, no way, going to lose weight eating that won't help my case.'_ With that he closed the fridge and went to get changed. Running back downstairs, he saw Mattie raiding the fridge like he did five minutes ago. Only strange thing is he had the weirdest expression on his face as if some rabid rodent bit into his balls. Then it made sense when he brought out the pie he was about to eat.

"Alfred did you forget to eat your pie?" He said as his face went back to normal. Al grabbed bag his bag that for some reason was in the kitchen, he shook his head and backed up a bit standing at the entrance of the door. Now Alfred is fucking starving, and having Matt waving that pie in his face was not helping. Gritting his teeth in dismay, he forced a cheery smile. God today was going to suck so much.

"Naw it's alright Mattie you can have it." Oh there's the ball biting rodent look again. Actually, it was worth giving up the pie, the look on his face made Alfred want to piss himself laughing. However the look didn't seem to last long as a worried expression came on his face. Putting the pie down, he walked up to Alfred and put a hand on his forehead and then his two cheeks.

"Are you feeling alright Al? You never give up food, like ever! The last time I tried to take a pie or your burger you almost ate my hand off and ripped my face off before shoving the food in your mouth like a hungry pig." Ouch.

'_Well the sad part is it's actually true. I eat like a pig. But it didn't mean he had to point it out. Sweet, innocent Mattie is officially an asshole.' _Flicking off his brothers hands with an irritated look on his face, which surprised Mattie slightly as he reeled his hand back. Grabbing his school bag he looked at the time to see if he had to run or not. Ignoring his brother's question, he packed whatever books that had came out of his bag and left the house, leaving his confused brother behind.

"Oh god, so hungry." Alfred groaned miserably as he almost literally dragged his ass to the classroom. And much to his mortification the seat next to Ivan was the only seat available. Now usually it's not much of a shocker, but most times he was able to get away from Ivan as possible.

'_Oh god why do you hate me so?' _He wailed in his head before walking over and slumping down in his seat. Ivan's face held a bit of surprise as he looked at his spotless desk then to his empty hands then back to the desk again. His shocked look was reverted back to his bullshit smile. Yes bullshit smile, others refer to it as innocent but Alfred knew better.

"Oh my! Once again no retched crap you call food and no sludge you call coffee! I'm surprised Alfred!" Al was not in the mood to say the least. The hunger pains were awful and he was in the worst mood he had ever been in. He was ready to bitch him out before he held his tongue and ignored him. He smirked when Ivan's disappointment came out in waves.

"Now Alfred could you at least respond? I only want a conversation with you." Ugh, the bullshit smile. Alfred grimaced as he was given the smile; he knew Ivan just wanted a reaction out of him. But he was in such an irritable mood and he felt so sick that he couldn't help but talk.

"Alright Ivan, you want a conversation? I'll give you a conversation. Why don't you go the fuck away and go fuck your sister. Surely she'd enjoy it." As soon as those words were dispensed he regretted immediately as he saw Ivan's smile slowly disappear off his face into an angry expression of which he and other students have never seen.

"Kolkolkol." If it was possible to have menacing aura's Ivan defiantly had one. Alfred would have apologized...But it was Ivan and he hated the red bastard with such a passion. So he just glared and stood his ground.

"I'll forgive what you said if you apologize. And you will apologize won't you Alfred?" Ivan smile was back but with a twisted, threatening tone to it. Was Ivan _demanding_ an apology? Then hell no! No one demands anything from Alfred F. Jones! Pursing his lips, he rested his head on the palm of his hand and stated two simple words.

"Fuck You." Ivan's grin grew. And to be honest, it was absolutely terrifying. The teacher and students stopped to look at the scene in front of them. Alfred held his glare, willing out the fear out of his eyes. Ivan crazy grin turned into something sly which made Alfred nervous. Ivan leaned towards Alfred, his mouth next to his ear.

"I'll deal with your fat ass later." Now in some sense that's out of character for Ivan, usually he would make them much more snarky then direct, however the threat was still there. However the threat didn't worry him, Alfred could easily hold himself in a fight especially against the Russian since he's been in a fight with him on more then one occasion, but it was the fat ass comment that really sent him over the edge.

"I have a better idea, let's deal with it now!" He yelled as he tackled the big Russian down. Everything went by so fast. He could feel the impact of his fist hitting Ivan's face and a knee connecting with his stomach and a bit of rolling around but besides that he was so mad he really didn't care. That is until he heard yelling from his science teacher and another teacher who must have heard the commotion.

"That's enough! I'm not dealing with this crap in my class! Now get the hell out of here and go deal with the principle." As they walked out of the class and were escorted by the second teacher, they both went down the hall with their eyes locking and vicious glares being transferred to one another.

As they reached the principal's office, the two boy's stare down was not over and the other teacher felt uncomfortable being between or even near the boys. As the boss was summoned he took the boys by the colures and threw them into what seemed like a meeting hall. It was fairly spacey and plenty of chairs to bash Ivan's skull in. It was silent in the room, which made Alfred slightly uncomfortable as he felt Ivan glaring holes into his back. Alfred's eyes traveled across the room and noticed that the principal was oddly absent in the room. His eye's once again rested on Ivan's form, his blue eyes hardened. Ivan had obviously calmed down a little bit; his bullshit smile was back on his face, but the menacing feeling still surrounded Ivan still.

"I think you owe me something Alfred." Ivan stated calmly as he sat there with his smile and his hands folded together on top of the desk. Alfred snorted as he leaned back into his chair and folded his arms his glare still in place.

"I do but I won't." Ivan leaned forward slightly, violet eyes boring into Alfred's blue ones. It was intense, but Alfred could handle it.

"And why not?" Alfred's gaze wavered as he really had no stupid excuse to give the platinum haired boy. His shoulders slumped as if he was giving up, which visibly shocked the Russian.

"Maybe I'm so sick of putting up with the jokes and comments that I want someone else to feel a little misery." It was silent for a few minutes, and it didn't bother the blue eyed blond. He didn't want to hear the snarky, hurtful comments from the taller male across from him. Ivan opened his mouth as if he was about to say something before the bell interrupted him making Alfred sigh in relief and run out of the room with his bag and all, not seeing the rare worry in Ivan's eyes.

NS...

Alfred wasn't sure if he should be happy he was in the lunch room or worried. The smell of the cafeteria food was delightful but oh so tempting. This was really difficult and was just ready to give it up and eat. Alfred pursed his lips stubbornly. He wouldn't be so easily moved, he could be skinny and he will not be fat anymore!

Sitting at the lunch table that he and his group usually sit at he put his head on the table trying to will out the smell of food. Suddenly the smell of something burnt filled his nose and glanced up, seeing the bushy browed Brit sitting across from him.

"Where's your food? " He sounded genuinely surprised, but it didn't make him feel any better. he put his head back onto the table; he could also say that he forgot his lunch but more then likely Arthur wouldn't believe him but it's worth a shot.

"Forgot it." He mumbled miserably. Hey it sounded convincing, he did sound like he was hungry...Well okay he was, but he must stay strong! Arthur caterpillars rose dramatically, and he could see why. He never ever forgot his food.

"Then go get McDonalds like you always do." Damn how he would love to get some, but those things are the reason he was a fat ass and getting picked on by everybody.

"I don't have money." Arthur snorted, his surprise had somewhat diminished as his reason seemed logical enough.

"Well maybe if you didn't shove you face in that crap maybe you would actually have money." God did he tell anyone he loved Arthur and that stick up his ass? He really wanted to punch eyebrows he really did, but he was his best friend and he did have to tolerate him. Suddenly crackers were thrown at his face and he through an irritated look at the sandy blond.

"At least have something." He murmured, as he took a bite out of...Whatever the fuck he's eating. Arthur has never been a culinary genius so to speak, actually far from it. He had to be the worst cook Alfred had ever seen, how does he know? In order to please the fussy Brit Francis had tried his cooking and was sent to the hospital for food poisoning. How Arthur didn't get it is one of the wonders of the world.

"Thanks." He said opening the packet of crackers. Crackers are mostly carbohydrates anyway so he would be able to burn them off at gym anyway. Arthur grunted, acknowledging the poor appreciation that the American gave him.

"Well it's better then you whining and complaining all through gym saying that you're hungry." Arthur had obviously meant to be a joke...A malicious one at that bit still a joke, but that still didn't mean that it didn't get to Alfred. Frowning, he nibbled on one of the crackers so that he wouldn't say anything to the shorter boy.

'_Blow me Arthur'_ Alfred though maliciously, glaring a hole in the Brit as he obliviously ate his...thing. He heard a slight clack of plastic meeting table. Glancing to his left he saw his brother, of course he was looking at him like he was a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry for calling you fat yesterday Al." Now as mad as he was at his twin for the outburst, he really did love him to bits. And frankly Mattie is all he really has. Al wanted to stay angry at his twin but couldn't and gave a grin and side hug.

"That's alright Mattie I forgive ya!" Mattie gave him a timid smile as he was happy that he was forgiven. Suddenly he frowned as he looked at the pathetic lunch his brother was nibbling on.

"Is that your lunch?" Al looked down at what his twin had questioned now that he thought of it, it did look quite pathetic. He shrugged as he continued to nibble on the only edible thing in Arthur's lunch box.

"Yeah, I forgot my lunch and have no money." Now usually he could get away with a lie or two with other people, but Mattie was a different case. He had a creepy sixth sense kind of thing that twins usually have, except in Alfred's opinion he got the short end of the stick.

"Oh alright." Oh no, that's Mattie code for. '_We're- going –to- talk- about -it –tonight'_ And usually that doesn't go very well, not for him anyway. Arthur sat there looking at the twins with one of his monster...er...eyebrows up. Seeing the two brothers interact was odd in any case and made him feel a little left out. He could never understand how the two could say so much in such little words spoken. But the worst part seemed to be that he was missing something big. Mattie being Al's brother had probably caught onto something that shouldn't be happening. Suddenly Arthur had feared for his best friend and he didn't know why. And now it's something he has to wait for. Arthur mentally sighed.

'_Please be Alright Al'_

_EOC..._

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if my update took a little longer then it maybe should have but you have to blame school! Yes, I do mean the hell with fluorescent lighting. Anyway if you want to thank someone for the update...Yeah my dad. Got grounded for skipping gym and had nothing to do so I thought it be a perfect time to finish up on the chapter. So yeah, I hope you like the chapter! Remember lovelies every time you don't review and author dies! ...Please don't kill me._


	3. Brotherly Worry

The walk home wasn't something Alfred looked forward to. Mattie's eyes narrowed towards Alfred's direction, accusing him of something. Alfred gulp, surly Matt couldn't have found out could he? He had just started! There's no way he could have found out now! But it would have made sense in some strange way. _'If this is what most twins have then I feel sorry for them.'_ Alfred mentally sighed trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling his brothers look gave him. _'Okay Al just stay cool, it's only Mattie finding about you trying to lose weight and go scary protective on your a-'_

"What did you do?" Wait what? Did he suddenly get caught robbing a bank or something?

"Huh?" Was Alfred's intelligent reply, as his brother stopped dead when they made it to outside of their house. Oh boy Al was in for it, when Mattie had a deep frown on his face and his arms were crossed that usually meant he either did something wrong or he hid Kuma-something or other.

"You forgot your food Al, you never forget your food! You also didn't eat anything this morning!" As Matt yelled his point he also added arm movements to exaggerate it as well. Al pursed his lips; Mattie could be such a drama queen sometimes, which in his mind is kinda funny because he's only like this with him.

"Geeze Mattie cool down, so I forgot my lunch big whoop, I just wasn't hungry." Oh man what a croc of shit that was. He was starving and still is! Mattie gritted his teeth, getting obviously frustrated with his brother not telling him the whole story.

"Don`t bull shit me Al, something`s up, now spill!" Al`s eye twitched. He was hungry and he was irritated, and he did not want to deal with his brother being on his case for no reason. As much as he love his brother he couldn`t help but want to punch him in the face.

"God Matt nothings up, Jesus what are you my mother?" Al internally groaned in dismay as his brother flashed him the kicked puppy look. Oh how he hated that look, it always made him feel guilty even though he didn`t have anything to be guilty about.

"I`m only trying to help you Al, you are my only twin and I only want what`s best." He mumbled, making his brother feel guiltier and guiltier by the second. That`s one thing he hated about his brother.

_`I hate you Mattie I really do.` _ He thought, as he walked towards the house, with his arms folded keeping an irritated look on his face so that he didn`t crack under Mattie`s adorable look.

"I know Mattie, but it`s really none of your business." He didn`t mean to sound like such an asshole, but he was so irritated from lack of food that his words seemed to blurt out really mean things. It`s not that he doesn`t love his brother, he just wishes that he could keep his own secrets. Mattie says he shares everything with him but Al knows he keeps information secret. He didn`t want to see that hurt look on his twins face, so he didn`t look back when he entered the house.

As he ran up the stairs to his room, he couldn`t help but feel the continuing guilt settle in his stomach. But he made a promise to himself and he would keep it no matter what. Sighing, he lazily dropped his bag and got out his English homework. He hated English it was such a waste of time, who needed to know about personification and metaphors? His stomach growled loudly as the hunger pain in his stomach seemed to also send a sharp pain in his brain as well giving him a kind reminder of needing something. Quickly scribbling down an answer, not really caring if it was right or not he shoved it back in his bag and went on the computer.

_`There`s got to be a way to at least curb the hunger.` _He thought as he scrolled down his typed up selection on Google. Clicking on a certain website he quickly scrolled down and frowned in disgust. Ugh veggies, he hated veggies. But if it will stop the pains a guess salad and celery will have to do. Before getting up he continued scrolling down to see if there was any other alternative.

"Huh? `10 Ways to stop hunger`." Alfred mumbled as he clicked on the link. As it loaded he saw a beige page with a green side bar and in big bold letters that came across was `**10 ways to fight hunger`** typed neatly on the page while beneath it had ten ways to fight hunger as the site promised.

"Number one smoke cigarettes, Number two Coffee goes well with smokes... " He muttered and continued reading. He grinned as he copied and pasted it to Microsoft saving it so that if he forgot a rule he could always go back and look at it. Cigarettes were pretty easy to get, Mr. Jones was a usual smoker so taking one of his eight packs shouldn`t be too hard, and he usually drank coffee and coke anyway. He`ll just have to use splenda instead of sugar and switch to diet coke.

Closing all his programs, he went outside of his bedroom and made sure his brother was nowhere in sight. Sneaking into his father's room he searched through the draws and found an unopened pack of cigarettes next to his father's other pack. Closing the draw he went back into his room and shoved it inside his bag keeping it hidden especially from Mattie. Looking at the time he realized it was almost 4:30, in about two hours it would be dinner time. His stomach growled at the thought of food as Al glared at it and went into the bathroom connected to his room, brushing his teeth. He felt a little bit of stomach pains but they weren`t as bad as it was before. However he knew the minty taste would only last an hour as he went downstairs and filled his stomach with water, which would temporarily help kill the pains.

He collapsed on the bed, feeling what little energy he had to begin with evaporated. Al never really realized how much food gave him the energy to bounce around and one day of not eating just sucked the energy from him. His eyes drooped dramatically, trying to fight the fatigue, but he realized it was a useless feat and let them close and drift off in a deep sleep.

Although he didn't realize his brother opening the door. Mattie stopped though as he saw his brother collapsed on the bed. Mattie let a small smile play on his face as he saw his brother's peaceful face. Lately, Mattie has just been getting more and more worried about his brother and the sudden secrecy. Alfred had always been a terrible liar, but this was the first time where he confronted him and Al just casted him into the dark where he will stay.

"I only want what's best for you Al don't put me in the dark." He mumbled as he sank next to his brother. Unlike Al, Mattie wasn't oblivious, sure he was quiet and a bit shy with others but when it came to family he could be mother hawk and ready to tear limbs. But Al always wants to be a 'hero' and buts into other people's problems and keeping his own under lock and key. Mattie looked around quickly to see if there could be any hint to his brother's unusual behaviour, his eyes landed on his brother's beloved computer, but didn't make any attempt to go on it. With his brother in the room it was much too risky that the sound of the computer booting up would wake him up and if Al was hiding something there was a high chance of his brother causing a shit storm and he would never trust him again.

Gently getting of Alfred's bed, he slid back into his own room, picking up the phone and calling his Cuban friend. He and Alfred never had really gotten along although no one really knows why or will the two even tell why but when it came to Mattie he would listen even if he didn't like his other sibling. Mattie listened to it ring...Once...Twice-

"Hello?" A sleepy reply came from the other side much to Matt's relief he really needed to talk to somebody, And the Cuban was usually the better person to talk to since Arthur would probably do something drastic, and then when it comes to their cousin Francis...Well he would be a queen interrogate Alfred and then tell Arthur.

"Hey Ismael its Matt" He heard a grunt telling him he recognizes him.

"What's wrong?" Matt paused; did he usually call that much to tell him his problems? Shaking his head he ignored that thought. This is for Al, not him.

"It's Al" He heard a groan, which was expected being that the two highly disliked each other. He ignored it and decided to continue on since he was listening.

"There's something wrong with him, and he won't tell me what's wrong and I don't know what's wrong with him!" He felt hysterical at the thought, maybe he was overreacting or maybe his twin senses were tingling but something didn't feel right with Al and he would figure it out.

"Maybe he's just suffering from indigestion being that he's a pig and all." the Cuban all but scoffed. Although it would be plausible, he didn`t eat at all. Pausing for a minute he glared into the phone, he found it serious and certainly not the time to call rude names to his brother.

"My brother is not a pig and anyway he hasn't eaten all day, he even skipped breakfast!" The Cuban laughed over the phone, obviously finding something funny that the twin couldn`t.

"He hasn't eaten at all? Oh my god, the apocalypse! Has hell finally frozen over? " Mattie twitched, not at all finding any humour in this but kept his voice as calm as he could, yes they didn't like each other, but even for the Cuban he must have had an alert that something was wrong.

"No hell hasn't frozen over and Ismael this is serious!" Mattie was becoming desperate; he needed at least advice or an idea that something might be wrong. Ismael suddenly went quiet and for once actually thinking seriously about the other blond.

"Maybe he's trying to lose weight, but not in the healthiest of ways." He stated seriously, it made sense. Al usually got picked on for being heavier then the other twin and the other boys in general. And along with his brother's intelligence Al is pretty sensitive about his weight.

"Yeah...Maybe, but how will I know?" He asked quietly. Ismael sighed and heard the bigger boy shift probably to get into a more comfortable position.

"You will almost never see him with food, probably drink more fluids, and his breath with sometimes either smell really bad or really minty. Usually if he hasn't brushed his teeth, the smell of his stomach burning from the stomach acid will smell pretty bad. Oh and will probably smoke. " To say the least, Matt was impressed with the knowledge that his friend provided but was also afraid.

"H-how do you know this?" There was a pause on the other line; at first Mattie had thought that maybe he had hung up until the Cuban spoke again.

"Maria had developed Anorexia, I tried to help her but she died before I could actually convince her to stop."Matt's face contorted into a sad expression. Maria was Ismael's little sister before she died, apparently it took him a while to heal from the trauma and hasn`t completely healed from it. But Mattie really couldn`t blame him, he couldn`t survive without his twin. He was certain of that.

"Thank you Ismael." Although it was quiet he was sincere. Talking about this probably struck a sad chord in the Cuban, but it really did help.

"No problem Bud, make sure you snoop into his room for eating schedules, those are usually the proof you need to confirm it with your pops."

"Okay Thanks Ismael. I'll see you tomorrow. "

"No prob." And then there was a click that signalled that the conversation was over. Mattie but the phone back into the cradle and huddled himself in a ball.

'_Brother what have you gotten yourself into?'_

_EOC..._

A/N: Hey guys! Wow 37 reviews for 2 chapters thank you guys, I really appreciate it. And I'm so sorry for not updating often, I found out I'm failing science and my parents have been extra pissy about it. For those who had suggestions for the story don't think I haven't ignored them. I am listening to them and appreciating them as well. So thank you to those who have put suggestions in. As for the Anorexia site that all had been in, it is an actual site and I frankly do not condone girls (Or boys) Trying this. It's unhealthy and people have died from this.

Anyway guys I really hope you like this chapter, although to be honest it was a little quick when I had actually realized I forgot to update. But anyway you know the drill!

Ps: If there are mistakes in this that I haven't corrected I'm sorry about it and I'll try not to make those mistakes in the next chapters.


	4. A day of randomness and quirks

Alfred groaned out loud as his alarm clock screeched, effectively waking him up by its ear piercing scream of evil. Alfred growled, deciding there is no fucking way in hell he was going to wake up now. Getting up with lightning speed he gripped his alarm clock and chucked it against the wall as hard as he could, smashing the evil contraption into little bits. Not giving any expression as he put his head back into his pillow and covered his body with the sheets.

However it didn't last very long since Mattie had heard the tragic death of the clock and screamed like a little girl. Now as shy as Mattie is, he is a scary boy when his brother pisses him off. He won't show his fury in public, oh no. He'll wait till his brother is alone and defenceless and then he'll pounce. A livid expression took hold of Mattie's usually innocent appearance, ready to strangle his brother with his own bed sheets. Pretty much kicking his brothers' door open he let out a furious growl.

"Alfred!" Mattie bellowed, making Alfred sit up in 2.5 seconds. His brother was frightening when pissed off...Or rudely awakened by evil screaming alarm clocks which efficiently died in a loud way. Well at least none of the brothers were tired anymore.

"Oh h-hey Mattie." Alfred nervously greeted. Matt gave Alfred such a glare that he swore could almost kill. Hey they were brothers, and they have known each other since the day they were born and sometimes it was unfortunate.

"Alfred...I swear to god if that ever happens again I will rip your intestines out and hang you with them got it?" Alfred whimpered and nodded. God it's like a monster took over his sweet, innocent twin in the morning. Mattie huffed and nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to make pancakes. And you **will** eat them eh?" Son of a bitch, how the hell will he get out of this one without him acting like that creepy Russian bastard. If he says no, not only will morning Mattie be pissed, later on he will probably put two and two together.

"Um...Okay but give me a minute I got to go out for a smoke." Suddenly there was a pause. And the scary expression of murder was wiped off his brother's face and was replaced by one of worry. Alfred only thought it was because he started smoking, but little does the louder brother know that it was all the proof Mattie needed. Ismael was right; Alfred was trying to lose weight.

"When did you start smoking?" Alfred nibbled on the inside of his cheek. He didn't like lying to his brother, especially if they almost shared everything.

"A month ago, Francis got me addicted. What an asshole huh?" Alfred's' fingers twitched as a habit he has when he's lying. Francis was defiantly not the reason he started smoking. It was a believable lie, Francis did smoke most often than not but he never pressured the brothers to try it or get hooked. Quite the contrary, Mattie knew that Francis, although a pervert to the level of extremities, would never condone smoking. It was an ugly habit but apparently Alfred didn't know that.

"Oh." Mattie's voice was doubtful and full of hurt that his twin would lie to him. But Alfred being well...Alfred, was totally oblivious to the fact and thought his brother actually believed him. Grabbing a pack from his bag he shooed the other brother out to put on some baggy jeans and a white tee. While he was smoking he wouldn't put on his grandfather's bomber jacket. It was too nice of a jacket to be ruined by the smell of cigarettes.

As Al came down with his pack in hand he could smell his brother's delicious pancakes. His mouth watered but shook his head, quickly went out the door, trying to ignore the hunger that was starting to bother his stomach. Reaching into his left pocket he grabbed a lighter that he shoved in before leaving his room and lit the cancer stick.

He had smoked before, once or twice. But never found anything that was particularly interesting except for the feeling of your lungs catching on fire. To Alfred it felt as if he was smoking paper. Grimacing at the smell, he put it to his lips and took a light breath in. He remembered from the first time where he took a deep breath in, it was not the most pleasant things to experience. About half way through the cigarette he had gotten use to the burning sensation and took heavier breaths, but not too much.

As the cigarette had gotten to the point where it was only an inch long he threw it on the ground squishing it. He never really had a full cigarette before; he mostly shared one between other guys. But after having a first whole one, It wasn't too bad but not great either.

Walking inside he was hit by a mouth watering smell of pancakes. However, the cigarette officially ruined his appetite so he wasn't really in the mood for eating. Alfred smirked, this is awesome. That site actually works!

Mattie heard his brother come into the house and put on a fake smile. His brother wasn't the most perceptive of people so he wouldn't know. Actually at times like this he was glad he didn't know. Then Alfred doesn't have to worry about how much it hurts him that his sibling is hurting himself.

"Hey Pancakes are ready!" Alfred smiled at his brother for his enthusiasm for the treat. He scratched the back of his head, usually that was a gesture when he was embarrassed but he could always act.

"Yeah...About that, the cigarette kind of killed my food craving." Mattie fought to keep that smile on his face he really did but he couldn't help but frown. Alfred felt guilty for the kicked puppy look his brother was sporting but sacrificed needed to be made for vanity and his brothers pancakes were one of them.

"Oh alright then, you want to take one for lunch at least?" Alfred flashed his brother a Hollywood smile. He could always take them and give them to Gilbert, he had always liked Mattie's pancakes and then he doesn't have to feel guilty about wasting them. Alfred mentally cackled, and they called him an idiot! Shows them!

"Of course, Nothing is better then your pancakes!" Mattie let out a relieved smile that his brother will at least put food in his belly.

'_It's better then nothing.'_ As Mattie packed the lunches, Alfred went upstairs to grab his bomber jacket and his bag. Making sure no science homework was left, other homework could burn. They were half assed anyway. And quickly bounded down the stairs still surprised he actually has time to get to school on time.

While he slipped on his shoes once again, he felt Mattie tug at his bag and putting the pancakes in. Making absolute sure that he did not forget it. Once again flashing his brother his Hollywood smile they left together.

NS...

The brothers had gotten there a minute earlier then they usually did but they didn't mind all too much, better then being late all the time. As Alfred dumped his bag down next to his desk he decided to copy his bag and lazily plop into the seat. Enjoying the silence, it was all too suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone sitting next to him. Opening an eye that he had closed during the two second relaxation period he took a glimpse of whoever was next to him. His quick peek turned to a full out glare as the Russian decided to sit next him with the ugh...Bullshit smile.

'_Son of a bi-' _

"Good morning Alfred having a pleasant morning?" Oh why oh why did god do this to him? And most of all why the hell is the Russian speaking to him? Wait...Oh damn.

'_Oh sweet pixie sticks! The conversation! How the fuck did I totally forget about that! Oh god what if he tries to befriend me? No, no calm down Alfred, he's too much of a communist to have friends...Oh fuck! What if he tries to use it against me! Try and get into my brain and get informa-'_

"Are you feeling alright comrade?" Alfred jumped slightly, pulling his head from absurd thoughts and just glared at the bigger boy. God how he wanted to just punch him in the fucking face so damn bad.

"I'm fine." It was a curt response, there! _Short, simple, and enough so he couldn't respond_. Or so Alfred thought.

'_Alfred you my almost good looking friend are a fucking genius! Oh how I love myself!'_ Alfred gloated in his mind, stupidly thinking that he would be able to outsmart his Russian enemy. But as everyone knows Alfred isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Hmm, funny because your breath smells worse then any deathly gas anyone could concoct." And Right there Alfred had an epiphany. If he could stab the Russian bastard, kill him and throw into the nearest river no one would ever care.

"Funny! Because I was about to say the same about your body odour." The Russian grinned slightly as he straightened up in his seat when the teacher came into the room. The teacher looked at them suspiciously, and frankly no one could blame him. Every time those two we're anywhere near each other WWIII broke out...That or the cold war if you want to be funny.

"You know American, when you're silent it makes me want punch you in the face a little bit less." Now if you're an insightful person, you might be able to see that there is a bit of a complement in his sentence very, very tiny, but still there. However this is Alfred we are talking about and Alfred is well defiantly not even close to insightful, and takes it as an insult that needs to be countered.

"And I like you better when you're choking on small objects." Alfred mentally cheered at his little comeback; however the Russian grin turned slightly sly and leaned over to the blond boy.

"Oh you mean like the thing in your pants?" Alfred's face turned red, not quite sure between embarrassment and anger. Probably more towards the anger because he insulted big john. Yes he named his junk isn't that lovely.

"If mines small then you don't have one at all." Alfred hissed, never talk about a man's junk! Never! That's like...A man's code! Ivan let out a devious grin as he leaned a bit closer to Alfred, making sure that no one but the two boys could hear.

"Well comrade that is where you are mistaken. Since I know quite well that I have one. Would you like to see proof?" Ivan grinned at the cherry red face of his rival. The taste of victory was quite sweet, especially since it got the idiot to shut up.

"Boys, class started two minutes ago. Are you done with your romantic moment?" said looking quite amused with the close proximity between the two enemies. Alfred sank in his seat and suddenly wished for the ground to swallow him when he heard the other students laugh. His face turned into a scowl, not at all amused at the thought of everyone getting there shits and giggles from his embarrassment. But life hates him and that's the way the cookie crumbles.

The Russian smirked as he saw the American mouth an 'I hate you' towards his direction. Ivan found no real embarrassment towards the call, since he knew that the kids around him would certainly not harass him...Not if they wanted to live for a long period of time.

Besides that little ordeal, Alfred was doing a fairly good job on ignoring Ivan the rest of the class. And was very relieved at the thought of not having to deal with his best students trying to kill each other.

NS...

English. Oh god how Alfred despised this subject. He was never really any good at spelling and punctuation, and really, who gave two shits about those stupid metaphors and simile bullshit? But as gave out notes and test like booklets that need to be freakin completed in like five minutes, Alfred groaned and tried to knock himself out by bashing his head on the desk.

tisked at the sight of Alfred killing precious brain cells. As much as she cared for her students including Alfred, He really needed to keep as many as he can to pass this course. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she gave a gentle smile towards the boy.

"Now now Alfred. You're going to need those brain cells for this class." She said as she walked off to the front of the class with a smile on her face. Alfred looked confused for a moment before blushing. Did Ms.H just give him a hidden bitch slap?

As he looked at the redheaded 24 year old he was quite surprised. although very adorable, was about as kind as a mother and looks absolutely harmless...But she's a teacher, and they are very deceiving.

"Damn Git, are you staring off into space again?" Alfred blinked as he looked at the Brit. Arthur and him have been best friends for...well ever. Since kindergarten had they been inseparable and told each other everything...Well almost everything. There are just somethings that should be left unsaid.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking." Arthur lifted an eyebrow. How? God knows, those things must way a ton. The Brit rested his head on his hands, giving him a rather interested look.

"Oh my, so you can think. For a while there I was worried you didn't have anything to think with." Alfred threw him an unamused look.

"Oh Arthur, your faith in my intelligence astounds me."

"Someone give this man a meddle he knows what astounds means!"

"Oh shut up!" Arthur just grinned. They usually have playful banters like this often. Arthur was pretty much his brother from another mother. Sometimes to the point where he likes to act like the older brother. It didn't really matter to Alfred; Arthur at least made English go much faster.

Speaking of making English go faster, the bell had ringed.

Packing up all there crap that they have accumulated; the two ran out of the class room and down to the lunch room. Seeing Gilbert, The American shooed his best friend down to the lunch room saying that he'll be two minutes.

Running up to the only Albino in the entire school he gave him a light tap on the shoulder. Now Gilbert and Alfred are pretty good friends, but it was no secret that he liked the other twin. Which Alfred didn't mind at all as long as he didn't deflower his precious brother.

"Yo Alfred, Now what could have caused you to come see me? Trying to bask in my awesomness?" Now there was nothing wrong with Gilbert except for the ego that could kill puppies and make Godzilla cry in a corner, but once again. Alfred was not picky with his friends...No really he wasn't.

"Well i was going to give you Mattie's pancakes but I guess if you don't want them..." Alfred knows Gilbert will take Mattie's pancakes, he always does.

"Well fuck that, gimme the pancakes!" And so Alfred did as he watched the albino in jealousy as he nommed on the pancakes.

"Damn those were good Pancakes." He said with a grin as he tapped his belly. And it was true; no one could beat Mattie's pancakes. Suddenly the big Russian asshole had come into the pairs' point of view and both managed a massive glare. And although the two were very similar in many ways, the two probably shared one major thing.

Hating Ivan.

No one really knows on why Gilbert hates Ivan. Those two have a history far beyond the twins. And Francis and Antonio are pretty tight lipped about it so it must of been one hell of a reason.

"Hide yo kids, hide yo wife, hide yo husband cuz he rapin everybody up in here." Alfred whispered to Gilbert making him laugh. He just couldn't help but crack that particular joke, it just seem to fit the Russian bastard way too much to pass it up. Speaking of Russian bastards he must of heard him, or in the most likely of cases, must of saw his two most hated of people and sent a glare in their direction for the unheard insult.

Gilbert just gave a cocky smirk and saluted and Ivan just gave a creepy ass smile to go along with the glare making the crowded hallways part like the red sea. Not that anyone can blame them Ivan was probably the scariest kid in not only the school, but in America, Canada, and hell even Russia! But that didn't matter because the only two kids in the school were Alfred Suicide Jones and Gilbert Fuckhead Weillschmidt.

Of course lucky for the two morons, there were teachers pretty much crowding the cafeteria for their daily dose of artery clogging. And being that Ivan had no intention of getting in trouble that day decided to leave dumb and dumber by themselves.

The victory was short lived by Alfred as he felt hunger clawing at his stomach for food. Giving a frown towards his stomach, he bade a fair well to his Albino friend and dug into his pockets for his cigarettes. Stepping outside the building, he walked over to the smoking pit and lit the cancer stick. Still taking light drags, he exhaled the smoke he breathed in.

"Alfred, mon cher! When did you smoke?" Ah, of course there must be Francis. With his disapproving look of shame. Contrary to popular belief, Alfred wasn't that stupid to forget the dislikes of his friends. The new Francis hates smoking, too bad he got addicted to it and at such a rough patch.

"Oh, hey Francis." After a few drags, he was much calmer and better yet, not hungry. Francis frowned at how nonchalant Alfred decided to be, especially when it came to the boys' life it did get to him. He loved his cousins very much and although he was probably the biggest pervert that would flirt with anyone on two legs he still was going to make sure his baby cousins were okay.

"Mon Cher, May I ask when you started smoking?" Oh damn, if he didn't think of an excuse quick he'll go ask Mattie, if he didn't think of one.

'_Oh god he'll hear about the lie and then Matt will put two and two together!' _

"Uh..." _'Good job Al, very intelligible.'_

Francis raised an eyebrow, putting his own cigarette to his lips. Francis grimaced; he wasn't showing that great of an example either. Plus he knew it would be very hypocritical to lecture his cousin and smoke as well.

"Well I er...Just kinda started." Hey it was the truth, and he could still keep it that way. Francis sighed, and then took another drag of cancer. Well at least he could still quite while he's a head. Squishing out his cigarette, He grabbed Alfred's and proceeded to kill that one too.

"OI!" Okay that was a dick move! Francis can't just take his cigarette! Man what a douche.

"Does Mattie know?" The Frenchman asked with a quirked brow. Usually the brothers know everything, and when one doesn't like what the other is doing, (which most of the time it's Matt scolding his brother.) Usually he stops. However this is quite a particular situation, Mattie must either not know of the smoking or Alfred's ignoring his brothers worrying.

"Yeah, I told him when I skipped breakfast to go out for a smoke."

There was suddenly silence. The Frenchman's face was actually quite hilarious, it kinda looked like when Arthur's hamster crawled into Francis's pants and bit him in the crotch. Arthur found it quite hilarious, that is until the hamster was thrown against a wall...Poor Freddy.

"You skipped breakfast?" It sounded as if Francis didn't believe him. Granted he usually ate like a pig but still...Asshole.

"You got your nards bitten by a hamster." Was Alfred's comeback. Francis looked confused and then un amused. It was something that Francis would rather forget. And Alfred loved to bring it up when Francis was picking on him for his weight or for his "Stupidity." Whatever he was awesome, they can bite him.

Suddenly the bell had rang signalling that lunch was about as over as the conversation was. Hallelujah.

"Well, Gotta go Francis! See ya!" Was Alfred's last words before he ran out and to his next class.

Francis frowned and watched Alfreds retreating form.

_I'll talk to Mattie later._

**EOC... **

**A/N: Hello my loves! I'm so sorry once again. This time i actually have no excuse as to why I haven't posted, since up here in Canada we are on winter break. (Well not for long since school starts on Tuesday.) But I have been working on this chapter bit by bit during winter break. I wanted this done and posted by Christmas, but that never happened because of writers block. So this will be my new year's gift to you. If you have noticed, this chapter has been a bit more Random/humours then the last chapters. That's because I'm giving you a break from the angst but still having bits to do with the concept of the story. So i'm soooo sorry if this isn't worth the wait. But i have idea's for the next chapter. Remember guys, if you have idea's don't forget to post. You never know, you might even get a shout out next chapter. ;) **

**Frohes neues Jahr! (Lil bit of German new years for the soul!)**


	5. Pains of emotion and hunger

Gym class, was not one of Alfred's' favourites in this school. Not only did he have to undress into proper running clothes, but he also has to go through boys making fun of the extra weight he carried and putting on a brave face through it. If it wasn't for this hellish torture, he wouldn't need to go to extremities such as this now would he?

"Hey fat boy, did you gain weight suddenly? You look bigger from the last two days." He really didn't know this kid very well, hell he barely even knew his name! But his words stung and killed his self confidence just a little bit more. Gritting his teeth, he quickly changed into his t-shirt and sweats and ran out into the gym as fast as he could. Why did he have to pick on him? He hasn't done anything to deserve this.

As he entered the gym he looked down at his stomach and frowned. How was that possible? He hasn't eaten anything for the last three days! How could his stomach be getting bigger? Patting his stomach he pursed his lips trying to think of at least another way to get the fat out. _'I could try diet pills, they usually work don't they? Maybe throwing up a bit might help.'_ Alfred's face twisted in disgust. _'No I'm not that desperate to lose weight that way.' _Sitting down on one of the benches, he looked up towards the clock. Usually they have a few extra minutes to change and then start two minutes later, so he was fairly early compared to most times.

"Ah, you're early." And there is Arthur. He through his British friend a grin and leaned back against the wall. It didn't take long till Mr. Swanson came in wearing his usual gym shorts and t-shirt. Mr. Swanson looked un amused, but that didn't really surprise him. He never did look happy, maybe that's because he hated teenagers.

"Alright, we're going to do two laps around the field and then we're going to do our push ups and sit ups. Leave through the back door and start immediately." And like sheep everyone did what they were told. This man was defiantly not one you wanted to mess with. It seemed as if he had absolutely no sense of humour at all...Plus he looked as if he would punch you in the face given the chance.

Getting up from the bench, Alfred stood up and stumbled, putting his hand on the wall for balance. His felt slightly light headed and saw black dots spot his vision. Giving himself a minute he was finally able to bring back his balance and sight.

"That means you too Jones." Alfred scowled as a few kids snickered at his misfortune. Man he feels like everyone is picking on him now, can't he get a break? Catching up with Arthur who went ahead of him, he could already feel his breath quicken. Man not only was he desperately out of shape but he also felt extremely tired as well.

Arthur looked at his best friend and quirked an eyebrow, his friend look pale and looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. His friends laboured breathing was a strange sign too, he knew his friend was slightly overweight but usually he could go through at least one lap before he started getting tired. Alfred tried to clear his eyesight from the black spots that were coming back; however the effort seemed futile as his vision was completely black and felt his body hit the ground. The last thing he heard was his best friend calling his name before he passed out completely.

NS...

It felt as if he were gone for hours. Squinting at the bright light of the nurses' office, he slowly got up and blinked trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Oh good you're up." Alfred's' head turned to see a petite brunette smile at holding sheets for the bed beside the one he was on. Putting the sheets on the bed she walked up towards him, her green eyes looking into his and her hand on his forehead. She frowned as she pulled away.

"You don't have a fever, but you look extremely tired, have you been getting proper sleep?" Alfred nodded. Well that wasn't a lie, he's been probably getting more then eight hours of sleep. Her lips quirked to one side, probably trying to find out what the problem was.

"Have you been eating properly? Drinking enough water?" Aha. That's where the question lies now doesn't it? Alfred, press his lips together in a thin line. Eating properly, maybe not.

"Well I haven't been drinking as much water lately." The brunette perked up a bit, thinking that she had probably figured it out. Well, that's of course what all thought.

"And eating properly?" Oh damn. Flashing the fairly nosey nurse a smile, he of course lied through his teeth. Which of course no one believes because all is such an awful liar.

"Of course!" Elizaveta gave him a look of scepticism. Of course she wasn't stupid; she was a nurse after all. That and Alfred was a terrible liar. But she dismissed it and decided not get into it, she can't really force him to do anything that he wouldn't want to do.

"Eat healthier and no more McDonalds! It's awful for you." Alfred's lips quivered, but let himself force a smile on his face. As if his mood and self confidence couldn't go any lower, she has to point that out.

"Yup, no more McDonalds!" And with that he was dismissed from the nurses' office. Looking at the time, he realized that school was over five minutes ago. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he walked out the school in hopes that he could get the store to buy the diet pills he was hoping for. He suddenly heard his phone go off in his pocket, taking the small android phone out he saw that Mattie had called. Alfred groaned, Arthur had probably told Mattie about the fainting spell he had in gym. He will not hear the end of this.

"Hey Mattie"

"Oh my god Alfred, are you alright?" Yup, just as he thought. His brother sounded hysterical, and frankly he couldn't blame him either, if it were the other way around he could see him doing the exact same thing.

"I'm fine Mattie, no need to freak out." Mattie let out a noise of disbelief. Really is Alfred stupid? Of course he's going to freak out; his brother just fainted in gym class.

"Uh, hello. You just fainted in gym class, what do you want to be like all nonchalant? Really Alfred." Al just rolled his eyes at his brother. Man sometimes his brother can be such a woman it's a surprise no has mistaken his for one.

"Whatever, I'm fine. Oh, I'm going to head to McDicks, so I'll be a few minutes late." Alfred heard a sigh over the phone, it almost sounded like a relieved sigh, but being Mattie, you couldn't tell.

"Alright see you in ten minutes?" Alfred smiled at how easy it was to get off the topic and the phone.

"Yeah, about ten minutes." Matthew hummed on the other side as a confirmation and let out a quick bye before he hung up. Putting the phone back into his pocket he looked at his watch, making sure to be home at least somewhere near that time.

"Alrighty, off to the store we go." He said to himself as he walked to the little drugstore. How ironic that it was near McDonalds. Alfred bit his bottom lip slightly, tempted at just giving up the whole diet so he could just get a big mac and a soda. Shaking his head he went into the drugstore and coming in to get what he came for. After searching in the drug supplements for a minute he frowned at the choices, and price.

"Jesus, twenty-three dollars for diet pills!" Picking up some random box he took a few waded up paper bills and paid for his purchase. Of course, not without the cashier woman giving him a funny look. Of course Al really couldn't blame her. What kind of guy walks up and spends twenty three dollars on pills that help you lose weight? Walking out of the store, he looked at the package and read some of the instructions on the box.

"Take 3 pills of Quickslim® a day every four hours…Side effects may include Gas, oil spotting, diarrhea, gall bladder problems and muscle cramps." He mumbled to himself as he sat on a bench, continuing read the box. He sighed, as he popped the top of the box up to get the plastic container. Pressing down on the lid to unlock the child's lock, he clearly saw medium sized pills waiting to be eaten.

Now Alfred hated swallowing pills dry, they hurt going down and sometimes they trigger his gag reflex and that kind of sucks. Looking at McDonalds, he sighed as he got off the bench. Well...He could go in and get a diet coke, that sight said it was alright as long as it was diet. Walking towards his old haven, he went up to the counter and saw a blond woman at the counter. She was leaning over and had her elbow propped up on the counter while holding her head, looking incredibly bored while, of course, chewing and popping gum.

"Welcome to McDonalds may I take your order." Her voice sounded as enthusiastic as her entire demeanour did, Her patents probably wasn't very high either. So to save him and the woman the agony, he quickly ordered his diet soda.

"Is there anything else you want?" She quirked a brow, obviously hoping he wouldn't change his mind since it would be a quick purchase and she didn't have to deal with him anymore.

"No thanks." Oh that was not true at all. He pretty much was so hungry that he could eat anything and everything off of the menu. But he had to lose the blubber to actually stopped being picked on. Grabbing his wallet, he took out a dollar thirty as usual.

"That will be a dollar thirty." She said, as she pretty much shoved the drink into his hand as soon as he gave her the exact change. Sometimes these people can be real mean bitches sometimes.

Pretty much running from the temptation, he got out and took out the pills that he shoved into his bag and popped out three pills, he put one pill at the far back of his throat, far enough to not trigger is gag reflex and took a sip of the diet coke, and then repeated the action twice.

"Well that wasn't so bad, except for tasting this god awful soda, it tastes like fizzy water!" He said to himself, sticking his tongue out in distaste. He preferred regular coke to diet any day. Regular had more taste to it anyway.

Looking at his watch, he bit his lip and cringed. He told Mattie ten minutes, and he had been out a half hour. Looking at his phone to see if the twin had called him at all, and he did, ten times actually before the phone died on him. Oh boy, Mattie was going to kill him.

Walking towards the townhouse he lived in, he walked in to see Mattie with a scowl on his face, tapping his face like a pissed off woman. Jesus, now he had to deal with mommy Mattie, isn't that pleasant.

"Where have you been, I thought it was ten minutes!" The blond huffed, looking a little ruffled up at his twin coming home late. Alfred just grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head, feeling kind of nervous, that his brother used his weird womanly protectiveness on him.

"I kind of lost track of time." He replied nervously as he chewed on his McDonalds straw. That was another one Al's nervous habits, usually when he feels he's under pressure or just bored. Mattie, of course, saw the McDonalds logo on the cup and felt relieved. He wasn't lying at least when he said that he went to McDonalds, but Mattie still felt as if he should keep an eye on his brother, Just in case.

"Fine, I'll let you off on this one." Mattie murmured, as he went upstairs into his room. Pausing at the door way, he stuck his head out to look at Al as he remembered something.

"Oh, and I'm going to study. Don't bother me." He said as he shut his door. Leaving Al to relax and drop onto the couch as if boneless. He turned on the T.V and switched the setting to games as he switched on the ps3, deciding to play COD Black Ops for a few hours. The feeling of hunger was light enough to ignore thanks to the pills, but he knew he had to eat at least something small to keep him going a little bit. As long as he counted the calories then he should be fine.

Pausing his game, he got up and looked around the kitchen to find anything that was actually edible, but not fattening. He was slowly getting frustrated with the lack of low calorie foods in the house. Did they all really eat like pigs? Oh wait, no that's just him. Because obviously Mattie would be the exact same size wouldn't he? His blue eyes scanned the room and only one thing caught his eye, a small mandarin. But hey, it's small, healthy, and calories are low.

Going back into the living room, he switched of C.O.D, and flopped on the couch feeling the small fruit and watching T.V. Feeling, extremely more tired then he usually was, Alfred kept nodding off before he decided to switch off the television and go to his room.

'_This is so hard, I feel like all the energy I usually had just disappeared. And I think Matt's starting to notice the weird behaviour, if he finds out it'll break his heart. But...This is for me; I think my happiness should come first.'_ It was a selfish thought, but Alfred thought maybe just once he could think about himself. And although Mattie is his top priority, he also thinks he should be able to look more exceotable to society. It's not like he'll go overboard and kill himself right?

Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/n: ** **Hey guys! This is a really early chapter from me I know. Why? Because I'm hoping that maybe this might be a good apology for that disgraceful update I call a chapter. I didn't get very good reception, except for some who liked the bed intruder joke. Heh...Yeah, I looked back on the chapter and I could see why you guys didn't care much for it. My grammar was disgraceful. So this is to make it up to you guys and maybe a little something to share with you for the next chapter.**

**First off. You're going to find why Alfred dislikes Ivan so much so yeah there will be a Flash back section. I didn't like the idea of Alfred not really having a reason so I'm going to try and make it reasonable. Second of all, I think Mr. Milliard should give the boys a project for science, so at least they could have an excuse to like each other. I'm not going to make it suddenly happen, I hate that and I know most of you do too. **

**And I know I put OC's in this. However, most of them are teachers and have a bit of importance without have the stupid Mary-sue romance bullshit in. Anyway that is all, sorry for the long authors note, but I thought I should apologize and make it up even a little bit. I do care about what you guys think and when I do my stories and I do them for you guys to enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading and I'm so sorry for the last chapter.**

**Rawrzies~**


	6. Sickness,Projects and Russians

When Alfred woke up that morning he felt like crap.

No worse then crap, he felt as he had been run over by an 18 wheeler who then stopped reversed and then ran him over once again. Never in Alfred's life had he felt so shitty. Alfred proceeded to roll off his bed and lay on the floor for a while, feeling as if he could throw up on the floor. '_Today is Friday, just getting through this and you'll be home free!' _He thought trying to be even a little bit positive, but hardly working since he felt so much like crap.

Looking at his clock he groaned as he read 6:30 on the clock. School doesn't start till 9 so why so early! Instead of going back to sleep, he decided to go into his bathroom and take a shower. He smelt worse then he felt anyways so why the hell not? Setting the knobs to the right temperature, he stripped down to nothing and jumped into the shower, sighing contently as the warm water cascaded down his famished body. As he started scrubbing himself he could feel himself feeling better by the minute, but still not 100% of himself.

'_Maybe I should stay home today.' _He thought, drying himself off and putting on a white t-shirt and boot cut jeans. He refused to wear those stupid skinny jeans; they were uncomfortable and made him look like some emo wannabe. He looked at the time on his clock above the door as it read 6:58 and then looked down at the scale. Alfred bit lip slightly, scales are everyone's worst enemy, but would it be his? Shimmying out of his top and pants he stepped on the scale, and he though his heart had dropped.

"I only lost six pounds!" He hissed as he glared holes into the scale. How could that be possible? He hadn't eaten in almost four days! For fuck sake, he fainted because he was so damn hungry! He wanted to shoot that scale so damn badly, that's bullshit, the scale must be lying! Sighing he put back his clothes and went into his room and found bright yellow sticky notes. Grabbing a pen he wrote down his current weight before putting it on the mirror. Just to remind himself of what a fat ass he is.

Grabbing himself a diet coke and an apple, he shoved them into his bag before Mattie saw. Going onto his computer he decided to type the food he's eaten in his food diary log, so he could look over and see what he needs to cut down on.

'_Hey maybe later I could treat myself to some crackers.' _ Alfred thought, finishing up the log and starting to browse on the internet. As a weight loss ad popped up for diet pills, he remembered he had to take his diet pills. Searching in his bag, he found the pills and went to the kitchen for water. Downing the pills and draining the water, he plopped down and relaxed. That is, until his hunger popped up.

Alfred grimaced as he looked down at his stomach which quickly turned into a scowl. Digging into the front pocket of his bag, he went outside and went for a smoke, then popping in minty gum to take away the taste and the smell. He heard Mattie's alarm go off and he looked at the time. The bright green light on the clock said 7:30.

Picking up his bag he put a note near his computer to tell Mattie he was leaving early. And with that he left for school.

~.~.~.~

As groggy as Mattie felt he knew he had to get up. Not only for school, but the fact that he had to make sure Alfred took something to eat with him too. Mattie sighed, he wasn't stupid. He knew that Alfred had been skipping dinner, not bringing lunch and certainly not been having breakfast either. And he was hurt that Alfred would lie about eating the pancakes, especially since he saw Gilbert eat them. Feeling his mood already plummet, Mattie got dressed in a blue t-shirt and a red hoodie with the Canadian flag on it. He liked to consider himself more Canadian, since that was what his mom was before she...well died.

Shaking that depressing thought off he tried to focus on how to make that stupid child eat. He already lost one person he was close to he was certainly not going to lose his second half to any of his stupid idea's! Mattie gritted his teeth in anger. How could their dad not this going on either! Alfred hasn't eaten with them in four days! Or was it more? He lost count after his suspicions were confirmed about his brothers' eating disorder. He couldn't stand the thought of burying Alfred's body for something he could help stop.

Going downstairs, he went into the kitchen to eat something quick and ate it quickly, washing it down with orange juice. Walking into the kitchen he saw a little note in chicken scratch from Alfred saying he went to school early...Man that's weird.

But what really got Matt's attention, was that Alfred forgot to switch off his computer. Looking around, Matthew made sure that his twin had left the house before looking through his files. Coming across one labelled "Food diary" he clicked on it and watched the document pop up. Mattie looked at it in horror, he knew his brother wasn't eating much, but this was way too little! Printing it out Matthew put it in his bag and zipped it up. He was telling Arthur and Francis, they'll know what to do.

"I hope I'm doing this right..." Mattie mumbled as he logged out of Al's computer, grabbed his bag and left for school.

~.~.~

Alfred really regretted not staying home. As he laid his head onto folded arms ontop of the desk, Alfred was ready to pass out any minute. He just had no energy, maybe he should go to the office and go home.

Until that dream was shattered when the bell rang. Great and now he was stuck there all damn day...Or at least until science. Everyone shuffled into the room everyone taking their seats except for the one near him. And can you guess who sat next to him? Really, guess.

As Ivan fucking Braginsky sat down, he gave him the bullshit smile before taking a double take.

"Comrade, you look awful." Alfred glared at him. Mostly because he was the one to point out that he looked as awful as he felt. Not really up for any arguments or fist fights he hid his face in his arms and mumbled out.

"I feel awful." And with that statement, which had absolutely no remarks or insults in them had gotten Ivan worried. The best part about Alfred was that he was so entertaining to fight with...Well except for fist fights but that`s another time. Ivan just looked at him in concern as he didn`t say another word. As the science class started and went on, Alfred didn`t listen to the lecture and dozing off in a sick haze.

"And now for the science project that you will be assigned. This project will be worth 30% of your mark so I highly suggest you do well and properly. You may not choose your own partner for I have done that for you. Now I will tell you your partners. "

Alfred only heard a bit of that as he woke up for the last part of his teachers' explanation. He listened for his name and that`s about it.

"Lindsey and Maria."

Alfred really couldn`t care.

"Alex and Tristan"

They're going to fail the project.

"Alfred and Ivan."

Don`t ca- Wait what! Hold up!

"You can`t be serious! I absolutely despise that guy and you`re going to put me with him! Have you lost your friken mind! I refuse to do this project, I refuse. " Mr. Millard sighed as he expected the reaction. In truth they were his best students with a passion for science. And the fact that they couldn't work together was such a shame and a waste. If they worked together they would be an unstoppable team. Instead they're enemies that are neither moving forward or backwards and only trying to piss each other off by stopping them from their goals.

In mind, he thinks that if those two work out the bad blood between them by working together, maybe just maybe a positive income will happen between them...Or WWIII but he`s will to take the chance.

Alfred, you are working with Ivan and that`s final. I will not take any complaints nor will I accept any insults towards me. Do I make myself clear? " Alfred looked highly irritated as his argument had been obsolete. He accepted it and Mr. Milliard had decided to let them think of what to do. Ivan just smiled at him. Oh how he couldn`t wait to get home.

"Okay commie, here`s the thing. We are not friends, we will never be friends, but we will work together to make this project awesome got it? "

Da. " Satisfied with the Russians yes he laid back and folded his arms. But of course Ivan had to keep talking, just to piss him off.

"Oh but comrade, we would be such awesome friends da? " Ivan was obviously taunting him. But he couldn`t help but get mad at the Russian for saying something like that.

Ivan, the science fair you stole my blue prints for my project and then you destroyed my project and made me look like a fool in front of the judges. And then guess who one, oh right you did. " Bitter was an understatement. The winner of the fair was pretty much all paid for the collage that had the best science program. And was all paid for under the science association, and it was stolen under him in such a cheap way. Forgiveness? Not in this century, Alfred keeps pretty tight grudges.

"Comrade, that was in grade 10. " If Alfred wasn`t so tired he would punch this soviet bastard so hard in the face that he would be unrecognizable to his sisters.

"Yeah, And we`re in our senior year. Guess who`s going to the collage of the best science program in America? The one I strived so hard to get! " Alfred hissed as he pretty much got up from his seat. He defiantly didn`t want to talk to this ass anymore and he wanted to go home. Conveniently, the bell had rang signalling the next block, and instead of going to English where he would not survive, he went straight to the office. The secretary let him sign out and he was gone home to crawl under the sheets and not see the late of day until Monday.

"Home sweet home." Alfred mumbled as he walked out of the school, his only aim was towards his house with is wonderful warm bed.

~.~.~

Mattie sighed as he ate the small lunch he packed. He wasn't all too hungry after finding Al's food diary on his computer. Arthur didn't skip a beat when he noticed Matthews's depression and was immediately concerned. The Jones's were like his family, so of course he would be worried about what's eating him.

"Matthew what's wrong?" Mattie looked at Arthur as if he was a kicked puppy. Arthur should know about Alfred's condition too, they were best friends after all. But Mattie couldn't help but let a few tears fall, which made Arthur jump up in alarm.

"Oh Matthew, what's wrong luv?" Arthur cooed, sitting next to the quieter twin as Mattie began to sob.

"I-I don't k-know what t-to d-do with A-Alfred anymore." Arthur frowned as he heard his. What the fuck did Alfred do this time to make Mattie upset.

"What did he do." Arthur sighed as he rubbed Mattie's back in comforting circles. Matt never cries unless it's really bad. Arthurs stomach twisted in anxiety, what could Alfred possibly be doing.

And then it came.

"A-Alfred won't eat! H-he's starving himself so he- so he could b-be thin!" Arthur stomach dropped as he looked at his friend in disbelief. That didn't sound like Alfred...But after all the fat jokes it could get him into something like this.

"A-are you sure?" Arthur stuttered, still trying to digest the information he's been given. Mattie nodded his head as he searched through his bag and found the page of one of his logs. Handing it to Arthur, he stared at it dumbly, not believing what he was seeing at all.

"It's a page of his food diary I printed out. That's all he's been eating for apparently four days." Arthurs eyes widened as he scanned over the page. _'That's all he's been eating? That's not even over 300 calories. And he wasn't in second block either so he must be suffering from the effects of malnutrition. Alfred you dolt!'_

Arthur hugged the twin, letting him continue crying, letting out all the stress he had been conjuring up because of his brother. Rocking back and forth, he couldn't help but let a small tear go down his face and guilt start welling up. He felt as if he helped in this, no he _**knew**_ he did. He didn't defend his best friend when he was being terrorized by all those boys, and hell even took a few hits at his weight once or twice...or five. God! He was an awful best friend!

'_I'm sorry Alfred for doing this...I'll help you as much as I can, I have to repay you in some way.'_

_~.~.~_

_**A/N: And here you go. Sorry for the delay, but it's up and running. I'll be honest with you guys; I actually had this for quite a while. I just needed a few touch ups here and there but I was to lazy to do it so sorry! Anyway hope you enjoyed it and you won't forget to review!**_


	7. Mood swings, self loathing and plans

Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia. That and I don't own any beta readers, hence why the grammar sucks...That and I do shitty editing at like 12 in the morning.

When Alfred got home, he had never felt more relieved when he flopped on the bed. He has never felt as awful as he had in years! Not even when he was sick! He looked at the mirror on the door and he looked at himself in disgust. He was pale, he didn't have much of his usual golden tan look, and it almost looked...Grey. His hair looked stringy and oily and what disgusted him the most was that his stomach looked bloated, like he had pretty much binged on the most fattening foods out there and eating ten big Macs in one go...ew.

Alfred rubbed his face and groaned in distress. He felt disgusting like he had been dumped in grease and everything was clogged. But besides the symptoms his face felt oily as well, like hadn't washed it in days, which was weird since he washed this morning. His stomach growled as it begged for proper food, which he had been depriving himself for days. Alfred was suffering, but to look thin he had to cut out the things he loved to do, and start doing the things he hated...Like exercising.

Maybe he could run a few laps this weekend and after school. Then he could lose more weight like that. Sighing he went into the bathroom so that maybe he could get rid of some of the ugliness his reflection was showing him by taking a shower. If not then Hair products are supposed to be good for something.

~.~.~

As the bell rang Mattie quickly pack up his things and left the classroom. He wanted to make sure that Alfred was alright after hearing that he had left early. He had no doubt in his mind that he was going to be suffering from malnutrition. It was an early stage, but the effects hit much harder in the beginning. As he was running through the hallways, he didn't notice anybody until he collided with the muscular Russian. Falling flat on his ass, he scrambled to get up, the apology on his lips. That is, until the Russian boy spoke first.

"Ah Alfred! Feeling better da?" Matt pursed his lips in annoyance. Most people did tend to forget that Alfred had a twin brother, and it did tend to piss him off just a little bit. But when he realized who he bumped into the blond paled considerably. Mattie has a bit of a grudge against the Russian, after the science fair he just couldn't stand Ivan. It took weeks to get Alfred to stop crying from the loss of such a hefty scholarship. Especially when he worked so hard just to have it destroyed. Mattie cleared his throat as he gave the Russian a cold look.

"Excuse me, I'm not Alfred. I'm Matthew." Ivan blinked at the boy until it suddenly clicked. That was Alfred's twin brother, the less annoying one. Ivan gave his usual child like smiles as he felt disinterest. His brother didn't sound like as much fun as the other one was, so he didn't really care.

"My apologies, you both are just strikingly similar." Mattie wanted nothing more then to wipe the smile off the Russians face, just act like Alfred for a minute saying _"Uh Durp. We are twins."_ But decided against being that he stood no chance against the Russian, plus that would be completely out of his character. Mattie just forced a polite smile on his face and walked around the Russian.

"Yes, I get that a lot. Now if you excuse me I got to get home, see if Alfred's okay." With that he dashed out the door, not realizing that a slip of paper had fallen out of the blond bag. Curious, Ivan went to pick up the paper. _'Why is Matvy so worried? He was just sick.'_ He thought before unfolding the paper. He looked confused, all there was, were times and food calories. Ivan's eyes widened as he read the small printing in the corner where it said '_**Alfred's food Diary' **_His shock turned slightly in disgust. Was he really that pathetic? After just a few taunts and teases he would resort to stupidity? Ivan almost snorted. _'I forgot, this is Alfred we're talking about. He always resorts to stupidity.'_ Ivan had to admit that he felt slightly guilty for participating in his teasing, but they were always fired back with ones that were just as bad. However, Ivan's guilt was overrun by sadistic pleasure. _'Maybe, just maybe I could turn this...My way perhaps.'_ A smirk crawled on his face as he kept looking at the food diary, seemingly pleased with himself that he could push Alfred this far. And with his low self esteem, this will be too easy.

"Hmm, probably much easier then I'd ever hope for." He mumbled to himself. He had it all planned out too. And since such a big project was coming up, they had a lot of time together. And manipulating someone with low confidence was pretty easy. _'You should be careful who you piss off Jones, because I'm going to crush you slowly.' _Seeming to be rather pleased with his mental declaration, he crumbled the evidence of Alfred's problem and threw it in the trash.

'_Very careful indeed' _

~.~.~.~.~

Mattie gasped for breath as he shut his door. He ran from his school to his house that was at least 5 blocks away. Slightly amazed with himself, he leaned on the wall to catch his breath before he called out for his brother.

"Alfred!" Mattie's voice was raspy and tired, having yet to catch his breath. When no one responded, Mattie felt fear go up his stomach and closing his throat. Maybe he's hurt? Oh lord, what if he passed out again! Mattie heard footsteps coming from upstairs and he sighed in relief. Alfred must of come out the shower, that's probably he didn't hear him. He crept upstairs and crouched behind Alfred's door, peaking in the small crack of his door. Mattie grimaced, as he settled his place at the door spying on his brother to make sure he's not doing anything stupid...Like he usually is.

'_Ew, I feel like a complete pervert. Or a stalker, in any way I still feel like I'm doing something incestuous'_ Peeking in he was very happy that Al decided to put jeans on before he came out. The quiet twin frowned as he looked at the boys pants. Obviously he was losing weight, by the small space in his pants, but not as much as he thought he'd lose. It didn't make the twin any less worried thought, he knew his brother, he liked results fast and he wouldn't be afraid to take more...Drastic measures. Hopefully, Matt could help him before it gets too far.

~.~.~

Alfred looked at his pants and gave a small smile. He was making at least a little progress. Alfred cringed as a pang of hunger spread from his stomach throughout his body. Smoking wasn't helping the hunger cravings as it did before and water now seemed to save room for food. Fuck, he was hungry. But he noticed that he was losing pounds bit by bit, and he just couldn't stop, he wasn't satisfied with where his weight was yet. However, he started noticing that Mattie had become noticeably strange lately. But honestly, that didn't surprise him. Mattie was always an observant little bastard, and was starting to get nosy now. Mattie had started to make pancakes and more then likely he'll be expected to eat them. Of course he'll accept them, but he would never eat them. Oh god no, the calories in pancakrs are incredible, he'd fuck up the entire 'Diet' if he did. So once he takes them to school he'll just give them to Gilbert, that guy will eat anything. Alfred sighed irritably; Mattie thought he was fat too right? So why is he so worried? He should mind his own fucking business and let him do what he wants. He blinked as he finally came back to reality. He grimaced as he saw that he'd been staring at the mirror. All he could see was pale skin, as in _sickly_ pale. He wasn't exactly tan anymore like he was before, but after losing a lot of nutrients he guessed the color pigment would lack. He ran his hand through his hair, and stopped when he felt how dry it had gotten. '_This fast?'_ He thought, surprised at how scraggly and damaged it had look and felt. But what was worse was the way he saw his body, the fat boy that was looking straight at him, only to realize that the fat boy was really him. His arms looked too fat, if he jumped out his window and flapped his arms there could be a chance that he could glide down with those things. Grabbing at the bit of fat on his chin he could help but feel queasy, he looked like he had a double chin!

Alfred tore his eyes away from his reflection; he couldn't look at himself anymore. His own scrutiny was just as painful as the others, the boys in the locker room, his friends...His family. Alfred snarled as he through a framed picture of him and Mattie at the wall in frustration. "Well fuck them, fuck them all!" He yelled at no one in particular. He was just so _angry. 'But at who?'_ He thought to himself. Maybe it at himself? The self loathing? Or maybe because he broke, and he felt less of a hero then he ever could thought. Or was it at _them_ for pushing him so far? Alfred shook his head violently in denial. "I don't need them, I don't need anyone!" Alfred wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, whoever the hell is listening to his rants and declarations, or himself.

Mattie, who was sitting outside the door listening to his outbursts, frowned. Not sure if he should be pissed off or distressed. On one hand, Al was being picked on and maliciously teased. But all was the happy go lucky brother. The stronger brother. The brother Matt always wished he could be, and sometimes even resented. He was always outshone by Alfred, when it came to everyone's affection and constantly Matt wished he could be the bigger brother and knock Al down a few peg. But know that he's there, feeling like he had hit rock bottom, Matt regretted his wishes and some nasty words he said to Al.

Mattie felt extremely awkward when he heard Al sobbing quietly. Al was not the kind of kid who cries. He was always the one with the smile and the goofy personality. Not the guy with the most random mood swings every five seconds. Leaving Alfred's door, he went to his room. He needed to start thinking and fast. '_I need to start thinking of something, a good plan!'_ Mattie though as he went to his computer to work. He needed to help him, this was his brother! And even the American hero needs to be saved sometimes.

~.~.~

However, Ivan didn't seem to think the same. Oh no, he's the diabolical "villain" who finds ways to make the "hero's" life a little harder. Ivan's lips turned into a malicious smile. _'If Alfred is at his weakest, why not strike now?' _Ivan seemed pleased with that thought, now the hard part, what should he do? His self confidence was obviously already pelted down, so that made one thing easy. But the fact that he still could go around and act arrogant and still so independent. _'His wings needed to be clipped.' _His grin spread wider across his face, almost threatening to split. "that's it..." Ivan nearly danced. His Baltic friends were getting kind of boring...They were already broken and it was much too easy. Even Toris had lost his vigour, But were all so fun to break. So why not make Alfred his new toy? _'Alfred had always been a challenge, and even when he's broken and __mine__ it will still be a delicious victory. And breaking his spirit and having him submit to me...' _The thought aroused him more then he thought it would, willing the dirty images away he contemplated. "Although, having him have a boney body isn't exactly attractive, but manipulation could go a long way."

~.~.~

A/N: Hey guys remember me? Hehe, well I'm alive still! Sorry for the long wait and obviously quick chapter. To be honest, the reason why it was so late was because I hadn't been exactly feeling the creative spark to write and couldn't think of anything. That and then the stress of school, and apparently I'm moving on top of that...That and I've been doing some not so good things. AKA pot. So my brains cells have sort of died too. Stopping now, and getting back on what's really important. Canadians, one place where pot is half legal and actually had a parade for it. -_- Just don't do it, or else you'll end up like me who hasn't updated in what six months? Something like that. Anyway here is your chapter and all start putting out new ones sooner. I'm so sorry guys about the wait, but for those who are still reading thank you!


	8. One step forward, two steps back

Snoring filled the small room as Alfred slept peacefully in his nice warm bed. He nuzzled into the pillow and flopped his body onto the other side, sighing as he got comfortable in his new position, still dreaming about the superhero he will soon be one day. His dreams carried him without a worry or care about what anyone, including himself thought. Deep in his dream land he was guaranteed that nothing will wake him up.

That is until he smelt scrambled eggs, pancakes, and oh lordy bacon. He loved bacon. His stomach grumbled, made such a noise that it had _hurt._ Alfred groaned in his pillow, he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to deal with the day's temptation, only to have something he wanted completely out of reach. Alfred made a noise of frustration in the back of his throat. There was a knocking at the door as Matthew came in to his room poking his head in as he gave a kind little smile. "Al, I made breakfast for you. And it's a weekend so we don't have to worry and hurry to eat." He said in a low voice. Growing up with Alfred, he knew that loud voices in the morning, unless it's him of course. Annoy Alfred and could possibly put him in a grouchy mood all day, so speaking low was his best option to convince him of anything. Especially since eating was going to be a problem. Alfred, however, panicked. There would be no way to convince Mattie he wasn't hungry, he wouldn't even be able to fake it either since Gilbert wouldn't be with him to eat. "Uh…I'll be down in a sec; I'm just going to take a shower." He said as he quickly got up and locked himself in the bathroom. Mattie looked at his brother oddly as he rushed into his bathroom. Matthew shrugged, he'll take it as a small victory since he now's that Al has no way avoiding his food. "Hurry then! Or you'll have to eat cold!" He called out after his brother as he went down the stairs with a smirk on his face. He knows he'll win, especially if Al is hungry.

Alfred closed the door behind him, and slid down the door as he rubbed his eyes. '_Not good, not good at all.' _He thought miserably as he knocked his head back lightly making an audible thump come from the contact. He didn't have a clue how he's avoid this, and he didn't want to sabotage all his progress that he worked so hard for. No. It wasn't him that was screwing things up, it was Mattie. What's worse was that he was clueless and it was all unintentional too! Alfred groaned, but got up, stripping off his clothes and turning on the shower, making sure that before he stepped in that it was a good temperature. When satisfied he jumped in letting the water run through his tired body relaxing his sore muscles. Sighing in content, Alfred rubbed down his arms and shoulders as if trying to smooth the water into his body, before dunking his hair into the spray of water and continuing to wash his hair and body.

Turning off the water and grabbing a towel, he rubbed his body dry and hopped onto the scale. He frowned slightly, in a way he was proud of his accomplishments, from going to 170 he had now dropped off to 156. He dropped down quite a few jean sizes, in face; he now needed a belt to hold his pants up. So…Why isn't he satisfied? Why did he feel like it isn't good enough? Alfred sighed, as a determined look was sent to the scale, he just has to lose more, much more. 156 Is not good enough. Taking a sticky note, he wrote down his current weight and putting it below his old weight before. He grimaced as he looked at his reflection, glaring at the reflective surface. "God, I still look like a tub of lard…" He said as he grabbed his stomach, disgust written all over his face. "I'm disgusting." He stated as he put on a pair of his now baggy jeans and a large sweatshirt, hoping it will cover some of his disgusting body from the poor world that has to look at him. As he trotted down the stairs, Matthew peeked his head from the kitchen, beaconing him to come into the kitchen. "You're lucky it's Saturday, or else you wouldn't have time to eat all the food I made." He said with a cheery smile as he put the plate in front of the blond, making Alfred gulp at the obvious temptation in front of him. "Yeah…Lucky." He said, trying to keep his tone light hearted, only ending up flat and almost on the edge of sarcasm. 'This is just too cruel.' He thought as he was ushered to sit down with the plate full with two pieces of toast, one egg sunny side up, with six pieces of bacon. All of them where Alfred's favourite foods. yummy, greasy, and utterly _fattening_, which made the older twin mentally gag. Mattie, skinny little Mattie, sat down with him with a matching plate of food, with a bright smile, he bit into a piece of bacon, giving Alfred a look to eat. "I know you've been having a stressful week, and we haven't spending much time together, so I made you some of your favourites! I guess as bonding time, so go on and eat! Tell me how it is." He said, with such a smile that Alfred just didn't have the heart to tell him no. Picking up a piece of bacon, he slowly nibbled at it and the flavour exploded in his mouth in such a heavenly way. And soon his light nibble had soon turned to demolishing his plate, eating it like a rabid animal. It was so good he just couldn't put it down as he gorged himself. While Skinny, innocent little Mattie sat there. Satisfied with himself as he finished off his bacon, and slowly working on his toast.

When Mattie's cell rang, Alfred had just finished off his last piece of toast, not yet hitting him about the wrong he had done until Mattie got up from his chair. "Oh, Gilbert invited me over to his house, so I'm heading out okay?" He smiled, before dashing off to put on his shoes, and the sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the house. Alfred looked at his plate completely dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what he had done to himself and his work. "Oh god…Oh god, what did I do?" He whispered as the horror finally sunk in to brain, the pain of an overly full stomach started becoming obvious. "I-I gotta get rid of it. I…" He choked on his words as he rush to his bathroom, shutting the door closed and hovering over the toilet, jamming his fingers down his throat successfully activating his gag reflex, and fifteen seconds later her felt the burn in his throat as his purged his breakfast back out, which hadn't been even digested yet as soften chunks came out. As Alfred continued gagging Spitting the rest of the stomach acid and phlegm out of his mouth he lied down, wiping his mouth on his sleeve to make sure he didn't have any vomit or spit on his mouth. He was exhausted; throwing up always took so much out of him. He lied on the bathroom floor for a few minutes before slowly getting up and flushing the toilet, not feeling anything in his stomach anymore. No hunger pains, no fullness, absolutely nothing. And he liked it that way. Picking up his tooth brush and tooth paste he cleaned his mouth out from the awful taste of vomit, spitting out the residue stuck on his teeth. "Gross, but worth it." He said, as he flopped down on the bed. Now that he thought about it, yeah, he was a little tired, but it was almost worth it. He was full for those few minutes, but was able to throw it back up. "Maybe I should do that instead…" He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. _'I think about it later…'_

…..

Matthew was incredibly proud of himself.

He did it, he finally did it! He made his twin not only eat, but shove it down his throat like a hungry animal. The smile that he was wearing though had dropped off his face, and worry set into the pit of his stomach. Maybe…Maybe he shouldn't have left him by himself. Not after something that was probably traumatic for Alfred seeing that his work of 'getting thinner' going down the drain. He probably didn't add to the fact that he also gave him the greasiest breakfast in the history of breakfast's…He shook his head. No, Alfred will be fine. He'll probably just raid the fridge or something, isn't that how diets usually work for people? They eat one yummy thing and give up? Yeah, yeah, that sounded like something Alfred would do, so he should stop worrying about it. But still, even as Matthew gave himself one of his pep – talks on Alfred's well being, he didn't seem to believe it himself. "Ismeal will tell me everything's alright." Matthew told himself, as he headed over to his place. Yeah, he knew he told Alfred that he was going over to his Albino boyfriends place, but really it was Ismeal. Knowing those two's very rocky relationship, it wouldn't go over Alfred very well if he said something along the lines of the Cuban and him seeing each other.

Reaching the said Cuban's house, he knocked on the door, waiting for the larger boy to show up, and it was no surprise to Matthew when he did, ushering the younger twin inside, and shoving a small container of ice cream in his hands, he knew what Mattie was here for, so why not give him the obviously needed comfort food? "So how's the star spangled dick head? Doing any better?" When Matthew shot him a withering glare, the Cuban raised an eyebrow and his hands in surrender, with a mumbled apology as the two sat on the couch in his room. Matthew sighed, rubbing his face in frustration. "He lost quite a bit of weight. I wasn't expecting him to lose it so fast." Ismeal stretched his lips into a thin line, now getting into the touchy subject. While he couldn't stand the older twin, he cared a lot for his best friend. He also believed that if Alfred was going to go, it shouldn't be like that. No one deserved to die in misery and self loathing.

Not even Alfred.

"Men lose weight much faster then women do, we don't have hormones that make it harder for us to lose the pounds." He said, looking at the distressed face of his blond friend. "How bad is it? How much did he lose?" Matthew shrugged, not knowing his twins current weight, and going off by guessing. "I'm not sure, he originally was around 170? And then he lost a little bit the other week and…I'm not sure, he looks a little bit bigger then me so maybe near 160? Or a little less, I'm not sure, but you can tell he lost weight, his jeans haven't been fitting him lately, and he won't buy new clothes like I suggested…" The last part, Ismeal noticed was not directed at him, but more to just Matthew himself. But he better put his two cents in anyways. "No, he probably won't want to. Baggy clothes will hide his 'Fat' and no matter how many pounds he loses, he'll still think he'll have to hide his body." Ismeal felt bad for the twin, no, he felt bad for both of the twins. Mostly Mattie though, if the blond lost Alfred, Mattie wouldn't react well. It wouldn't be something he'd heal from anyway. And that scared him the most. While he had Gilbert and him, Ismeal wouldn't have to guess that Mattie would only be a shell of who he was for a very long time. Probably wouldn't bounce back; not if Alfred died in something that could possibly be preventable in Matthew's mind.

Matthew made a distressed noise in the back of his throat. "W-well he ate today! I made him a big breakfast, a-and he ate it!" Ismeal shot his eyebrows up in surprise. "Voluntarily?" Ismeal asked, surprised at the fact, since Alfred seemed so adamant to lose the poundage. Matthew looked down, twiddling his thumbs. "W-well, not exactly, Alfred has been trying to hide it from me and everything…And I kind of, well, cornered him and guilted him to eat." Matthew jumped when Ismeal let out booming laugh, and patting the boy hard on the back. "That's great! I didn't know you had that in ya, you sly fox you! Who would of thought little Mattie, could be such a manipulator?" Matthew flinched at the term he was given, not wanting to be thought of something so…Low. He didn't like the fact that he had to guilt Alfred to eat, but it was his only option! He had no choice! "Y-yeah, He finished everything as I got up and left…" Ismeal ceased his laughter and any expression that was on his face was wiped clean off. "Wait…You left as he finished?" Matthew nodded; worry building up in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like this. He didn't like that expression. "Go home. Go right now!" He said as he ushered the boy up from the couch and out of his room. "W-what? Why?" Matthew cried out astonished and a little worried. "You should have watched him! Waited an hour at least before leaving him alone! He could have thrown it back up!" Matthew's eyes widened at the revelation. Why didn't he think that before!? It hadn't even crossed his mind that Alfred could have done that. "It's probably to late anyway, but at least…Be there." Ismeal said as he watched Matthew nod and walk out the door.

As Matthew walked down the street towards the direction of his house, he let a choked sob escape his lips, not seeing anyone near him that would here or see him. He stopped and covered his eyes unsuccessfully attempting to stop the tears. "I'm sorry Al."

_I don't know what to do…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Hey guys did you miss me? I bet you did, I haven't updated in so long it's actually ridiculous. **_

_**So, I'm going to be honest, I had actually gotten really into the Nordics and started cosplaying and going to a lot of cons (I do Finland in my Nordic group, I have a link in my profile if you guys want to see XD) and was mostly absorbed in thatand took a break from writing…For nearly a year. But I actually had really bad writers block as well to add to that, and every time I tried to write I actually gave up and then I just left it. So when I started it I had only half a page done. When I got back on I suddenly had an Idea and just wrote like hell and BOOM that's what finished it.**_

_**I also had a lot of readers messaging me and reviewing, kinda to see if I was alive or not, and I was, no worries and many of times, if I was messaged I would reply. But I didn't do much after that. I think what really kicked my but to get back into this was that I had read this really amazing fanfic that my friend and I had followed and they hadn't updated since February and they had just updated not even three days ago. I was really happy and excited and then I told my friend. "God, I hate it when they never upda-" By that moment I realized I was one of them =_= And so I decided to come back! And hopefully I'll update more then I have been.**_

_**So I'm back and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!**_


End file.
